Cinderella
by wolf's paradise
Summary: I saw her dance once. I hadn't known that Sakura knew how to dance. There was no tune, only the one in her head, but she looked so graceful and beautiful that I wasn't able to speak. "Dance, Sakura-chan," I finally whispered.


**A/N:** So I heard a song on the radio this morning, and I really liked it. Next thing I knew, I was thinking of an idea. Well, it actually kinda stemmed from EarthBorn0. He tends to mention that I can't do sad stories, which I took as a challenge. He didn't challenge me per say, and he actually liked the fact that I had stories _without_ sad endings, but still, this idea was growing in my head, and I couldn't help but write it down.

Well, thanks EarthBorn0 for letting me use you as an excuse to write a sad story! Honestly, they are so hard for me to write because I _love_ happy endings. But anyway, I encourage all my readers to visit this page .com/watch?v=C5LteQgBIMA. (if the part from "com" and the rest is all that shows up, it's on youtube) It's the song that inspired this particular story, and I think it sets a mood for the story. So, I think you guys should listen to it while you read. You don't have to, but I'd encourage you to because this song is just too sweet.

Please enjoy!

Cinderella

Some secrets stayed hidden for no reason at all. Some secrets stayed hidden for a reason that wasn't quite acceptable. However, some secrets stayed hidden because the secret-keeper did not want to harm someone else. Even though those secrets were kept at the utmost concern for the other person, the hidden secret was also the weapon that cut that very person the most.

When I first heard, I felt as though she had betrayed me. She hadn't told me, nor given me one clue as to what I should be expecting. Baa-chan had told me everything—all I needed to know. To me, it still wasn't enough. Sakura was _my_ friend, my best friend, and we always shared everything. We never had any secrets between us. That was why I went to Tsunade in the first place. Sakura wasn't being herself.

She was being so nice to everybody. She would often sit in the grass or at the top of the Hokage Mountain, simply staring at the clouds or the village. A small smile always graced her pretty face. I never complained; I thought she didn't smile enough. It was nice to see her bright green eyes and new placid nature as she simply took in the world around her.

I saw her dance once. I hadn't known that Sakura knew how to dance. There was no tune, only the one in her head, but she looked so graceful and beautiful that I wasn't able to speak. I left before she knew I was there. After the dancing, I noticed more things about her. She was much calmer than before; no explosive chakra would fly from her hands if she caught me doing something stupid. I could tell she was happy and alive, but there were no feisty spars together. She would simply watch me.

That was the day I saw Baa-chan. It had been a good month since her new calm nature, and I was slightly worried. I had always caught something buried in Sakura's eyes, a small hurt or pang of guilt whenever I looked into her eyes too closely. That guilt worried me.

But I was still too late. Too late I realized the different types of secrets, secrets that I had been keeping unknowingly—secrets that I realized were being kept for no reason, reasons that I was embarrassed to state, and so I wouldn't hurt anyone else. That didn't matter anymore, though. I was too late to stop it, to help, to even know.

I hadn't even known how much that secret would cut me. My time was up. I had no more time. I was angry at first, taking my fury on the trees and brush of the training grounds until all I could do was cry. Secrets… why did anyone truly keep them? I had my own secrets, and I knew why I kept them. Still, I couldn't understand why she would keep this from me of all people.

We were best friends. I told her everything—at least, everything that I was comfortable saying. Just in case, I would always hide that one bit of information to protect myself—a last, pathetic attempt—and at the same time I was afraid of her knowing exactly what I was, how I thought, and the weaknesses that drove me past the point of insanity. Those were things that I kept secret. I was embarrassed to say them, and that in itself was not an acceptable reason.

A tune played, and I glanced to my left. Sakura's eyes were closed, her face glowing pleasantly as she slowly swayed on the seat at Ichiraku's ramen bar. The moonlight bathed her pink hair and pink kimono in a milky glow, and I heard a slight hum from the base of her throat. A small, regretful smile tugged at my lips. I didn't understand how one girl could enrapture me with every move. I felt as though I was powerless and vulnerable under her gaze, but it wasn't a bad thing. That thrill of excitement that caused my pulse to race—nothing else could send that tingle through my limbs.

I was out of time. I didn't want to miss what little time I had left with her. I couldn't dance, but she could. This was my last chance, and I didn't want to mess it up.

"Dance, Sakura-chan," I whispered.

Her eyes opened and she turned to face me. "Hmm?" she asked, the smile still present on her face. It looked as if she were glowing! I would never understand how anyone could be so beautiful. From the contented look on her face, I could tell she was happy—happier than a few of the other times.

I blinked, my lips still twisted in that sad smile. Couldn't I be more cheerful? I was Uzumaki Naruto!

But it was impossible. Not when I knew her secret. "Dance with me, Sakura-chan."

Her eyes widened. "D-Dance?"

I nodded. "Yes, Sakura-chan. I… There's this thing coming up, and I need to practice for it."

"Oh?" There it was again—that slight twinge in her eye. "Who are you taking?" Her voice was slightly subdued, but her eyes never left mine.

My right hand rose to nervously scratch the back of my neck as I smiled sheepishly. "I don't know yet. I need to learn how to dance so I can choose someone who doesn't mind if I make a mistake every now and then."

The large smile returned. "I suppose." Her head turned, and her shoulders relaxed at the new tune that had started to play. "Hmm. This is a nice song. We'll dance to this." She stood, and I followed, immediately taking her right hand in my left and holding on lightly to her waist. She laughed, her green eyes shining playfully as she lightly punched my shoulder. My breath hitched. Now _that_ was Sakura.

"You idiot! You know how to dance, don't you?"

I gave her a wide smile. "Of course! You don't expect _the_ Uzumaki Naruto to be ignorant of how to dance, do you?" She laughed again, but my eyes had taken on a serious glint. "I didn't want to miss this."

Her smile disappeared, and she sighed heavily. She cast her eyes to the street, and leaned her forehead on my chest. My heart thrashed in my chest, and I heard her give a small chuckle. "Does that heart rate of yours ever slow down?"

"Not when you're around," I whispered.

Her green eyes met mine for a brief moment, then dropped again. "You know, don't you?"

My silence was her affirmation. She moved her head before looking up at me, her eyes begging for me to understand. "You weren't supposed to know, Naruto."

"You're dying, Sakura. Do you think it would have been nicer if I had found you dead one morning? The worry it would cause me… Did you think of that, Sakura? You know I would have gone crazy."

"But I—I didn't want…" She looked down again. "What did Tsunade tell you?"

"Everything," I sighed.

Sakura growled slightly. "Everything? Damn shishou."

"Sakura…"

Her head turned to look at me. I gulped. I wanted to know if this was true, but I also wanted to keep it unknown at the same time. "Baa-chan told me you… She told me that you actually…"

"It is true, Naruto. That was why I didn't tell you."

My hand went to cup her chin, and my eyebrows furrowed. "Then why? Why didn't you tell me? You know how I feel. You _know_ me."

"I'm dying, Naruto!" she shouted in a sudden fit of anger. Though it startled me, I couldn't help but feel relieved. _This_ was the real Sakura. "What would you have wanted me to do?! Tonight is probably the last night I will be alive because of this poison! I couldn't do it to you, Naruto! I couldn't make myself tell you that I loved you because it would be so unfair! There would be no hope, Naruto! Nothing!"

Green eyes flashed with pain and anger, but I could only stare at her livid figure bathed in the moonlight. She looked like… What was that story called? Oh yes… _Cinderella_, a young peasant girl that had danced with a prince. The clock struck midnight, and she disappeared from the prince's sight. She was said to be beautiful… I could still picture the story in my mind. In my eyes, Sakura was prettier than Cinderella.

"Come here, Sakura," I whispered, holding out my arms. She slowly walked to me, but didn't reciprocate my hug. "Say it again."

"There's no hope, Naruto. No hope for us at all." Her voice was slightly choked.

I chuckled. "No, Sakura. Tell me you love me. That's all I ask for. It's enough for me, Sakura."

After a long pause, her arms finally wrapped around my waist. She sniffled slightly. "I love you, Naruto. I finally realized a month ago, when the poison from the mission refused to leave my system. I kept thinking about the things I would miss, the things I would leave behind, and the things that would miss me. Somehow, you ended up in all of those. And you wouldn't leave."

She turned her head and laid it on my chest. "I liked you before, and tolerated you, but I never knew that I loved you. It was there, but I never explored it. I never thought that I would become so attached to you."

I smiled, and her arms tightened around me. "I love you, Naruto."

My eyes closed, and I rested my chin on top of her head. How I had longed for touch like this, especially with Sakura. I inhaled the scent of her hair, and it somehow calmed my fluttering pulse. "I love you, too, Sakura. You know that." I leaned my face down and lifted her chin. I captured her lips, hearing her small squeak of surprise. After a moment, I felt her return it, leaning into me. I lovingly stroked my fingers through her hair.

It didn't matter that she was going to die sometime tonight. I didn't care that I would be crying tomorrow, nor did I care how much pain I might cause myself. I wanted to make this night a special one for her.

I slowly pulled away, smiling at her half-lidded eyes. She gave a small chuckle before leaning into me as we continued to sway to the music. My chin touched the top of her head, and one hand fingered her hair as the other gently caressed her back. I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy the moment for as long as I could. This moment wouldn't ever come again.

Sakura died that night. I heard her last confession before the air completely left her lungs. She regretted not bringing Sasuke back. She regretted other things, such as berating me for things that I hadn't done wrong. I had already forgiven her for that, but she had to actually hear me say it.

Still, I clung to her wishes. She _wished_ she could have married me. She _wished_ we could have been parents together. She _wished_ to have a boy, and have him look just like me. She _wished_ that she had more time with me, to accomplish the things that she wasn't able to do. But most of all, she _wished_ for me to remain happy.

It was an odd request, one I was reluctant to dedicate a promise to, but in the end, I did promise. It killed me to do it, because I knew that I would never be as happy alone as when I was with her.

And yet, I surprisingly had no regret in her passing. I wished she were here, next to me as I lay in bed thinking of her. I still felt that twinge every time I thought of her. A piece of me was missing, and would forever be missing. She owned all of me, no matter what she thought.

But I have no regrets because Sakura was my Cinderella.

I loved Cinderella, and she loved me.

I kissed Cinderella, and she kissed me back.

Cinderella danced with me, but more importantly—_I danced with Cinderella._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** So, there it is! I know it's sad, but I loved writing it! And I hope you guys review! This is actually one of my shorter fanfictions. As some readers may know, I tend to have a knack for writing _extremely_ long one-shots. But, this one was short! Please review guys! I'd love to hear feedback!

- wolf's paradise


End file.
